Imprisonment of the Elemental Phoenix Race
by Yeshua Fan
Summary: IOTEPR revised... It's a bit deeper into the war part. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hehehe… ya'll remember me right? I'm revising this entire story. Some characters have been kicked out, some have not. Don't worry if you've been nice to me then your character has not been taken out.

In other news… ignore my profile page except for the, someone hacking into my account part. I decided to post IOTEPR here… the revised version anyway.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Wild Arms, or any characters from the last version of this story. **

_**Chapter 1: **_

**Filgaia:**

The Guardian of Life stood centered in the middle of the altar room with staff in hand, and with no audience in her presence, she preached:

_Thy mother be the demon of dreams._

_Taking mortal's purest of desires, she hath tainted them with desires her own. _

_In her desire, thou were born into this world as a sinner_

_And you left this world soon after as a sinner. _

_Wherefore do I show pity for thee?_

_Thou art a traitorous sinner! _

_Thou should be cast away into the depths of death with thy traitorous mother! _

_Wherefore do I show thee pity! _

_Why should I give thee a second chance!_

_Was it not thou that brought sorrow and devastation into this world!_

_Was it not thou that injured my husband!_

_Wherefore do I show pity!_

_Ah, yes…_

_It was not of thy will, _

_But of thy mother._

_No mind of thou to control, but rather thy mother's to control._

_It was not thyself that wished for such devastation, _

_But thy mother's in her act of greed for her own world to care for._

_In this knowledge, this will be remedied anon._

_Thou will be reborn anew._

_To protect thee from thy mother's grasp from deep within death, _

_Thou will be split asunder and blessed…_

_Earth…_

_Fire…_

_Wind…_

_Darkness…_

_Ice…_

_Spirit…_

_Light…_

_Into these elements ye will be born. _

_A second chance given to thou, this will be known._

_Nega Filgaia's sins are erased…_

_And with that, it be reincarnated into seven._

_I wish thee luck, in thy new lives…_

The speech ended, she felt the presence of another in the room, and her curiosity became peaked as to who it was. She turned in the other direction to see a boy who looked as if he were a teenager like her with his young physical appearance.

His hair was silver, his violet eyes were filled with determination, his skin was tanned showing the sign of journeys through a vast wasteland, his outfit was that of an adventurer; a red and white scarf wrapped about his neck, a brown vest, and blue jeans. His youth never seemed to fade.

The Guardian of Life had shown teenager youth as well. Her features were that of a normal mortal girl, except for her unique blood red eyes showing her Crimson Noble blood, her unique choosing in the outfit of a priestess considering her age, her long white hair of an angel, her fangs and claws of a demon, and her pale skin showing she had never been in the presence of the sun.

"What is it Jet…? Why has thou come?" She gently placed her staff on the ground while she paced quickly in panic toward him.

With a frown on his face, recognizing the unnatural things, the one known as Jet stared at the ceremonial scenery before him.

"Faluna, there has been word of you abusing your position as Guardian of Life by reviving things that shouldn't be revived…" He muttered in disbelief, "Please tell me you didn't revive Nega Filgaia!" He begged.

She stopped walking just a few inches in front of him, and her calm posture began to form when a satisfied smug came to be on her face.

"Oh dear mortal… dost thou not learn? I follow Fate's commands despite outcomes."

He shook his head with frustration. He could feel something bad was going to happen, and it was sending chills down his spine when he stared at the person who appeared to be Faluna.

"That's funny…" He withdrew his Airget lamh (a machine gun, only smaller). "The Faluna I remember used to always love going against Fate seven years ago…"

Her eyes wandered toward the movements of the airget lamh, being wary of what Jet was planning to do with it.

"Dost thou not trust me husband?" She seemed to have sighed.

He pointed the airget lamh toward her head having enough of the conversation.

"Shut up! Stop playing games with me! You're not Faluna!" He pulled the trigger of airget lamh in anger, only for the imposter to move her head somewhat to the left to avoid the shot.

She laughed at the attempt, but soon found herself being pinned to the ground by three others besides Jet. A female and two males in outfits of drifters like Jet.

"Dark Faluna I suppose? Well, we'll fix that soon…" Jet revealed the Argetlam (a sword and a gun combined to form a large weapon).

Instead of attacking her with Argetlam like everyone expected, he gently placed the weapon beside her as he kneeled to her side as well.

"You'll give Faluna back to us for sure, but I want to know what the purpose in all of this is. Even last time you pulled a stunt like this, you mentioned it was only the beginning… for what though?" He seemed more curious than angry from earlier.

The tenseness from being pinned down vanished from her as she began to regain the relaxation she felt after not panicking earlier when he caught her after she resurrected Nega Filgaia.

"It was to prepare thou for what lies ahead, but… didn't thou know…? No, thou didn't. I'm telling thou now and I'm informing thou of another thing…" She beckoned him to come closer.

He did come closer to her, but only a few inches more than he already was.

"Jet Enduro, Fate has given Faluna and thyself a curse, one which thou cannot even imagine… In one day to God, thou will fulfill thy destiny, and in one year to mortals, thy wife and thee will encounter the Filgaia of darkness I hath sent into a new life today. In the one day to God thou will fulfill thy destiny thou will encounter the Filgaia of light waiting to be born 223 years to mortals from today. Protect these children from the demon of dreams, and thy curse will be light…"

He nodded to show understanding before he had her grip the hilt of Argetlam, vanquishing every trace of demon aura from Faluna's body for the time being… (Argetlam keeps light and darkness in balance within someone's body.)

"So I'm cursed to live for that long eh? Oh well, at least I'll be able to protect this planet until the very end…"

**1,000 years later**

Sword withdrawn showing resistance, a Light Phoenix with a teenager appearance in battle armor slashed off random heads of random enemies in the area of her home with her soldiers following her commands of attack.

"Give them all you got guys! We'll show them the resistance army is a force to be reckoned with! Especially that bastard Kanune!" The girl shouted while taking out another few enemies' heads.

Arrows pierced the chests of enemies and heads of enemies were taken clear off of their shoulders with some of their blood eating away a little bit of flesh from each elemental phoenix who did not have the right protective armor.

_This is too easy… something's wrong…_

Her army fought and fought until every last weak enemy was taken out except for their leader whose body was completely covered in battle armor, the one she referred to as "Kanune."

"Didn't think you moronic phoenix would get this far…" He cursed under his breath.

With her sword covered in the toxic black blood of the enemies' heads she amputated, she stepped before Kanune with the tip of that sword pointed to his neck as if she were ready to amputate his head as well, but in a way, ready to consider terms.

"Give me back my kingdom and you may live!"

Making the wrong move, he laughed at her demand, tempting her to knock him to the ground, knocking the helmet off of his head, revealing a man with emerald green eyes, red hair, and tanned skin as if he lived out in a desert.

"What's so funny Kanune! That you're going to rot in hell with your treacherous henchmen!"

He smirked, and pointed to an area behind her, causing her to turn toward that direction to see an arrow flying through the air toward her, but it was deflected by a light barrier surrounding her body.

No later was she to turn around, she felt herself being restrained from movement by Kanune's hold of her and his sword held up to her throat, alarming the surviving resisting soldiers.

"No Fatima, what's funny is how I get to keep your kingdom and you."

He forced her to face her own army.

"Also what's funny is all your soldiers get to die!"

_Damn him… _

Surprisingly, she felt her body being dragged away with her along with Kanune and new reinforcements that were probably half of the executers of her men.

"Don't worry I'm not going to allow a lady such as you to watch your men become slaughtered by my men." He mused.

**Execution site**

"Oh great! Our princess has been kidnapped by that ass!" An ice phoenix shouted in aggravation while being shoved through a valley by one of Kanune's henchmen.

A dark phoenix calmly marched along with the other soldiers standing by watching the scene everyone seemingly to be struggling except for him. Bit by bit of his disturbing calmness, the ice phoenix showing the most resistance did not wish to ignore it.

"Hey you! What the hell are you doing! We need to get out of here!"

The dark phoenix sighed as he removed the shackles restraining his hands with ease and sliced the guards in half with his sword who were restraining him as well, shocking everyone else causing them to do the same.

Soon all of the guards were destroyed due to the lack of numbers when Kanune made his retreat with the other half of guards.

"Well… that wasn't much…" The dark phoenix gestured other phoenix to follow him.

Amazed by the incident, the ice phoenix joined him.

"Hey, my name's Shabu! What's your name stranger?" The ice phoenix removed the protective helmet revealing the face of a blonde female with icy blue eyes and ghostly pale skin.

Reacting as if the dark phoenix had seen her before, the dark phoenix removed the helmet revealing a black haired, gray eyed, male with skin just as pale as hers, but he stared at her intently to try and recall where he had seen her before.

"Ryoushen… uhhh…"

Baffled by the antisocial tone in his voice, she stopped, as did he.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

He stared at the ground beneath his feet and became quiet when speaking.

"Have you ever been to a place called Filgaia…?"

**Trail to Phoenix castle**

Fatima couldn't stand the thought of being prisoner of Kanune any longer a few hours before and managed some resistance, giving him a black eye and slicing bodies of his henchmen in two. She giggled to herself at the thought. The look on Kanune's face was priceless.

_I could have kicked his ass some more too if it weren't for the battle from earlier… _

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt herself being slammed against a canyon wall by none other than Kanune himself.

"You do know you're going to regret what you did earlier…" He pointed to his black eye.

Scowling, she pushed him away, leaving some space in between them.

"And you're going to regret ever touching me…" She muttered.

Her helmet was removed, showing a girl with blue hair left down, pale skin like her race andgrayeyes filled with determination like a youth.

She stared intently at an open wound on her arm. Silver blood was dripping little by little each moment passing, but she had adapted to that kind of pain thanks to the war.

Then it happened, an idea came to her, and Kanune seemed to notice it when her face brightened.

"Whatever you are planning girl, it's not going to work."

She laughed, causing him to be irritated and slam her exhausted body into a canyon wall again, giving her chance to act.

She thrust the silver blood from her open wound into the eyes of Kanune, sending him into a fit of blindness, and an extreme burning sensation in his eyes as well.

"You bitch!" He quickly began to try and rub the blood from his eyes, but in the process, Fatima escaped to save her army from one of her mistakes.

_**End of chapter 1:**_

Finally finished with THAT chapter! It's been revised so… tell me what you think of the new version… okay guys? Oh, and I'm waiting for someone else to submit their character profile so I can continue. Anyway! Hope it was better.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow, everyone loves this version so much more! I hated the last one… I seriously did… it might explain why I didn't update it very often. The characters I've kicked out helped make me hate it. That includes Zeromaru. I'm going to say this… THIS FANFIC IS NOT EVER GOING TO GO INTO .HACK! It doesn't really matter, he doesn't review anymore. Still, anymore games going into this one and this will be screwed up!

Another character will be introduced soon, but I really don't know when. It'll just come to me? ;p

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, Wild Arms, or any of your characters that you imagined, but I do own Fatima, Ryoushen, Faluna, Shabu, and okay you get it… **

_**Chapter 2:**_

"Ryoushen? Why are you standing around like that! We need to save Fatima!" Shabu began to nag the dark phoenix.

He groaned at the constant yelling in his ears.

"Do you _have _to yell so loud? Besides, I'm sure the princess can take care of herself. You saw her fight out there." He thought about all of the heads she amputated of the monsters.

Shabu shook her head. She made haste by grabbing his hand and dragging him while managing to run quickly at the same time.

"You _do_ know why Kanune didn't kill her though right? Because that's what I'm most worried about at the moment." She paced herself.

Baffled, Ryoushen let her drag him through most of the canyon.

"I heard she had the power to resurrect an army, but… why would Kanune care? I mean, he could just call as many monsters from the Hyrule dimension as he wants." Ryoushen stated firmly.

Shabu stopped to catch her breath.

"Well, that's not exactly the reason…"

Surprised, Ryoushen urged her to continue by nodding.

"You see… I'm guessing since you've been to Filgaia just like me, then a girl named Faluna explained to you that there was once a being called Nega Filgaia."

Smiling for once, Ryoushen's gray eyes seemed to gain some emotion at the sentence.

"Yeah… The angelic Crimson Noble?" He pictured Faluna with the wings of an angel from the last time he saw her. "But how would you know her?" He asked.

She laughed.

"She's my niece. Not by blood though. Her uncle Koru was my husband."

Ryoushen tried to recall such a name being mentioned on Filgaia, but only recalled things about Takuno, Faluna's father.

"I didn't hear of him… but please continue with the story."

She cleared her throat and continued. Her voice soon became cold and frightening.

"There was a being called Nega Filgaia. It was created by the demon of dreams who is now called Beatrice. She wanted to create her world so she would have a place to wander freely besides the dream dimension. In order to do so, she manipulated the people of Filgaia and had them think she was a saint in their dreams showing them the future. She had them gather artifacts that contained energy to help create Nega Filgaia. She had the proper energy, so she was ready, or so she thought. Four drifters thwarted her attempt. Their names were Jet Enduro, Virginia Maxwell, Gallows Caradine, and Clive Winslett. This was not the first attempt however. The first attempt ended in disaster. There was a tree created by scientists called Yggdrasil. It was meant to place nutrients into the planet instead of sucking nutrients out like a normal tree would. Beatrice messed with the system through a scientist's mind, and it began to take the memories of the Filgaians. She attempted to create her Nega Filgaia from the memories of the people of Filgaia. This failed because she did not have the proper energy."

Interrupting the story, Ryoushen made a snide remark.

"Hmph, talk about learning from past mistakes…"

Surprisingly not angry by the remark, Shabu nodded.

"Yes, and let me continue… When the drifters thwarted the attempt, they not only destroyed Beatrice, but they destroyed Nega Filgaia as well. Faluna soon became involved a few years later after getting involved with the one called Jet. He told her of what happened, and somehow she did not find it to be 'righteous.' She thought the planet being deserved a second chance for some odd reason. She claimed it did not have a will of its own and it did not wish to harm Jet and the others. She had the position as Guardian of Life, and she planned on making use of it. She could not, however, do it alone. She needed the help of the guardian of death. She allowed her other personality to come out, and they both agreed to a reincarnation ceremony. Just in case Beatrice would somehow miraculously manage to go after the Nega Filgaia being, they reincarnated it into seven different elemental beings and blessed them with special powers. And what better place for that than this phoenix world?" She finished.

Ryoushen, never hearing part of the story with Faluna, having his interest peaked, began to add onto the story with assumptions.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with Fatima and her unique powers too right?" He asked curiously.

Shabu nodded.

"Yes, and I'm guessing it has something to do with you as well." She winked at him, causing him to show some bit of panicking.

He stuttered.

"W-what's that supposed to mean? Is there something you're not telling me?"

She stretched a bit, ready to tell another story, but he urged her to continue it anyway.

"Well, if I remember correctly, 1,000 years ago, the king of this land had a son. The son was not his by blood, but by the queen's. Before she met the king, there were rumors of her seeing a dark phoenix. As you well know, it's a disgrace for a light phoenix to be with a dark phoenix, and a dark phoenix to be in the royal family. The queen loved that child so much she was willing to go against the entire kingdom to keep him. The king, however, was embarrassed to have such a child in his presence. In his pride, he tried to kill the baby. A witness of the event told the queen that the baby was, however, not dead. The child somehow disappeared through a portal, which I suspect was a dimension gate opened by a certain special power… which, by the way Ryoushen, I saw you use such a power as that in the battle field earlier." She smiled at her assumptions.

Ryoushen was dumb struck. He had just now only thought about his past. He always held an ability to create portals, but Faluna told him it was one of his unique abilities given to him by Fate. There was nothing wrong with him. At least, that's what she always told him. He knew he wasn't from Filgaia, but he was never concerned about it until now.

"So what does this have to do with me? Are you saying I'm part of the royal family of this world?" He asked roughly.

Attempting to keep him from taking any drastic measures after hearing her story, she attempted to relax his nerves with her words.

"Look, I know you're part of the royal family by your eyes. They're like your mother's. You two were the only people in this kingdom to have those special gray eyes. Believe whatever you want, but the fact is, you're Fatima's brother! If you don't believe this, you could even ask Faluna. Of course, I'm guessing she already knows of the sort. " She seemed sure of herself.

Before he could reply, he heard a warning whistle. It was the same whistle their leader gave when an enemy was approaching, meaning…

"It's Princess Fatima!" The two shot up from their seats surprised at her appearance.

She was dashing toward them, and before they knew it, they were being dragged by their hands by Fatima as they witnessed a horde of monsters chasing them.

"RUN YOU FOOLS!" Fatima commanded.

Beginning to run on their own, Shabu knew they weren't going to make it, until an idea came to mind.

"Ryoushen! It would be a _good_ time to use that special power of yours!" Shabu panted as she ran with Fatima and the dark phoenix.

Annoyed at the nagging and frustration he felt earlier by Shabu, he forced Fatima and the ice phoenix to stop.

He turned to face the monsters approaching them at an incredible speed rate with his sword drawn out of its sheath. With it, he slashed at what seemed to be air, but really, an opening of a portal like he seemed to tear open from the fabric of reality, which, since the monsters were chasing their victim at an incredible speed rate, they ran right into it.

After every monster charged into the portal, Ryoushen closed it with a wave of his hand.

"Wow… looks like that problem is solved! Hehehe…" Fatima stared at the scene before her with disbelief while laughing weakly.

The reality of her having an open wound came to mind as she felt a severe sting from her arm.

Ryoushen, noticing this, helped her stand as she stumbled, despite hearing her protests about her own blood.

"No you fool! My blood is poisonous to the unworthy! You'll di- eh?" She was baffled by the confusion she felt when he lifted her onto his back and nothing of the sort she was speaking of happened to him.

Shabu smirked.

"Yeah, and only members of the _royal _family of this land are worthy." She laughed.

Ryoushen became annoyed at the taunting, but remained silent the entire way to the resistance base despite the agreement of the statement between Shabu and Fatima.

**Resistance Base**

"_What!" _Fatima slammed her fists onto a desk in anger.

Fearing the light phoenix's temper, a Wind Phoenix gave her terrible news.

"Y-yes ma'am. We are running out of supplies, and Kanune killed many of our men when you were gone. We need reinforcements and more supplies…" The wind phoenix hung her head in despair.

Feeling pressure on her, Fatima was hoping to come up with a plan.

"Setsona? You've been my best friend since forever, and you've always been the one to give me advice…" Fatima began. "What do you think I should do in a crisis like this?" She asked as if it were simple.

The Wind Phoenix known as Setsona became logical and bright.

"Oh, I think I could handle the supplies part here, so don't worry about that! You just have to worry about the reinforcements. Which, I think I have an idea as to where to get some." She said quickly.

Happy to hear the good news, Fatima became open to new ideas.

"I'm listening."

Setsona became excited and began to shoot off.

"Well! Since Kanune can get reinforcements from the Hyrule dimension, don't you think we can too? Or like, from any other dimension? Just, I wonder how…" Setsona began to wonder.

The event from earlier with Ryoushen and Shabu played in Fatima's mind, making her smile with content.

"I think I know just how…" Fatima muttered, sending Setsona into a fit of delight.

"Really! How!" She asked excitedly.

Things were actually starting to turn around for the phoenix.

"Send for a dark phoenix by the name of Ryoushen. While you're at it, please bring an ice phoenix known as Shabu to me as well. I have a plan…"

**With Ryoushen and Shabu**

The dark phoenix couldn't believe what he was hearing from Fatima, as well as Shabu.

"You want me to create a portal leading to Hyrule!" Ryoushen said in disbelief.

Fatima scoffed.

"Yes and what's wrong with that?"

Forgetting to mind his manners, Ryoushen began to shoot off with his mouth.

"Well Fatima, Hyrule is crawling with monsters we don't know about! Also, how would we expect to get the Hylians to even listen to us about our predicament?"

Fatima argued back in a calm manner.

"First off, who said anything about reinforcements from Hyrule? We plan on going to dimensions other than that. Like, Filgaia was it?" Fatima stared at Shabu until she nodded to confirm what Fatima said. "And while we are in the dimensions, we need to find the remaining sages. It's possible they could break that barrier on the phoenix castle. Finding the temples would be nice too… after all, those temples activate and deactivate the barrier. And, only the sages of each certain element can deactivate parts of the barrier from each certain temple altar. After everything's prepared, we're going to take back the castle. Until then, Shabu here will be the leader of this army." Fatima's voice died out as he began to zone out.

Along those lines, Ryoushen could have sworn he heard _and perhaps save mother_ slapping him back to reality. If he went along with all of this, maybe he could ask the queen herself about what really happened 1,000 years ago?

"Fine, fine. I'll cooperate." He said finally.

Delighted to hear this, he unexpectedly received a hug from Fatima as thanks.

"Uh, you're welcome…?" Ryoushen stated bluntly.

**Outside of Resistance Base**

Ryoushen and Fatima had left for Hyrule just then, but some phoenix soldiers were stating their concerns to Shabu about her leading the army.

"Shabu is your name, right?" Setsona asked.

She nodded, urging Setsona to state her concern like everyone else.

"Well, I heard you were the sage of ice so… why didn't you tell Fatima? In fact, why didn't you accompany her? It would have been wise, because they don't even know the location of the ice temple…" She asked concerned.

Shabu just calmly smiled.

"I passed on that title to my son once I departed from Filgaia… He doesn't know it yet, but he will soon…" She continued to reassure Setsona. "I'm also very sure Fatima and Ryoushen will meet him in due time…" Her eyes seemed to brighten at the mention of her son.

Setsona became curious.

"Hm…? You have a son? Well then, what's his name?" She shot her questions hurriedly at Shabu.

Shabu answered.

"Elm…"

**Hyrule Field**

Link anxiously followed a muscular man with brown hair and blue eyes about six feet and six inches tall wearing heavy plate armor and wielding a great sword looking as if he were in his 30's. He was trying to keep up with the mercenary-like figure.

"Krauser!" He yelled again. "Krauser!" He finally yelled, "Wait up!" Link tried to catch his breath.

The man known as Krauser turned toward the pre-teen known as Link with annoyance.

"Hey kid, didn't you hear me before! Go home!" He stated briefly before moving on.

The pre-teen was persistent.

"Yeah… but… I want to travel somewhere other than Hyrule! This place is so boring!" He whined.

Before Krauser could counter the statement, his eyes and Link's were drawn toward an opening of a portal with two figures coming out of it.

Link, noticing the wings on their backs, realized they weren't from Hyrule.

"Krauser? Do you know what tribe they're part of? They don't look like they're from around here..."

Still aggravated from earlier, Krauser _attempted_ to silence the pre-teen.

"Hush! Just stop talking for a change!"

Taking it offensively, Link shouted back.

"Well you didn't have to be so mean about it!"

_**End of chapter 2:**_

**A/N:** I've finished yet another chappie! Hope it was better than the last one… leave it to a pre-teen to talk back. Anyway! Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Bweh! Been a while huh? Well, I got a new computer, so I can upload this easier. Also, nobody invading my privacy! Yay! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or Wild Arms! **_

**Chapter 3:**

**Hyrule**

Fatima twirled in her new wardrobe being content to the light weight red robe with red clothing beneath it that lifted her burden from her previous battle armor.

"Hey Ryoushen? Don't these kinds of clothes feel much better than the armor we were wearing yesterday?"

He tugged at his black robe and black clothing beneath it.

"Uh, yeah… just not used to it, that's all…" He muttered irritably.

She laughed, realizing something about his clothing.

"Oh yeah… you wear a bunch of black. I bet you don't feel so good in that. After all, it seems like it is spring here. I wouldn't want to be you right now."

Trying to ignore the comment, he changed the subject.

"Shouldn't we be looking for the sages and their temples? I heard the ice sage is here."

Baffled by the statement, she was becoming curious.

"Where did you hear that? Nobody mentioned any sages were here, just people to recruit."

Ryoushen recollected the memory of his mother informing him she had a cousin who was the ice sage.

"Well, my mother knew the ice sage, because the ice sage was apparently her aunt, but she returned to the phoenix world, and passed on her title to her son… ah… what was his name? Elm?" He began to ponder.

Fatima shook her head.

"Well, if that's all we have to go on… I'm seeing if someone else is here then. "

A bit confused and angry as to why he wasn't informed of anything, Ryoushen felt he couldn't be trusted.

"Wha…? What else were we supposed to be looking for?"

She began to sense him fretting over the concept, realizing she didn't mean for it to happen.

"N-no. I'm just looking for someone that disappeared a while ago… Apparently, he had the ability to open portals like you. So, he could be here, I really don't know…"

Ryoushen felt the story Shabu told him coming back to him.

"You're looking for your brother… aren't you?"

She sighed with exasperation.

"Yes, actually, I am."

She continued.

"I want to know if he's alive or not… if he's watching me… if he even cares… or if he even knows me."

Ryoushen began to feel a bit uncomfortable in his position.

He was wondering if he should even believe that he's her brother. All signs were pointing to it, but he couldn't remember the incident since he was just a baby if it really was him… after all, why else did Faluna find him on Filgaia in the middle of nowhere when he was from the phoenix world?

Before he could give her a reply, their conversation was ended when they detected others coming from the other direction.

Dodging an arrow shot by a boy in his pre-teens, Ryoushen withdrew his weapon only to have it clash with a weapon of a grown man.

Another arrow was shot, but this time it was aimed for Fatima.

She dodged, but didn't bother to withdraw her weapon on the child.

All she did was sweep him off his feet with a dropkick accomplishing everything she needed to accomplish.

Seeing a few tears in the boy's eyes, she felt a little guilty she had just done something as such to a child.

She offered out her hand to help him to his feet, catching the attention of the other two, making the battle cease.

He took her helping hand, allowing her to see a symbol of a triforce marked on his hand.

"Tell me boy, what's your name? While you're at it, tell me what this symbol means." She gestured to the hand she was holding.

He wiped the tears from his eyes, sensing that Fatima didn't intentionally harm him.

"Well, my name is Link, and my grandfather said that it's the symbol of Hyrule's hero, but I don't believe it…"

Fatima smiled and gently patted his head.

"Well, from the way you can fight, you're on your way to becoming a true hero one day. I think your grandfather's right."

Shocked at the encouraging comment he received, Link gently hugged Fatima's waist, blushing.

She laughed.

"Well, isn't this cute? It's nice to know I made a young friend here already, right Ryoushen?" She faced the dark phoenix.

Ryoushen sighed, then pointed his sword at the other man in a threatening motion.

The man rolled his eyes.

"What? No special treatment for me?" He said sarcastically.

Despite the sarcasm, Ryoushen maintained his serious expression.

"You're no child… In fact, I think you're the one who planned this attack on us!" His usual frown deepened.

Krauser smiled, realizing he was getting under Ryoushen's skin.

"Oh, so the big shot doesn't enjoy sarcasm?" He laughed.

Ryoushen maintained his composure, sensing the trap.

"If you're going to try and get inside my head, don't make it so obvious…" He muttered, while unarming himself by sheathing his sword.

Surprised, Krauser couldn't even force another sarcastic comment out of his mouth.

"Speechless? You should be…" Ryoushen mocked him.

Having enough of the ridiculous conversation, Fatima intervened by making introductions.

"Well, Link, my name is Fatima, and the antisocial guy with me is Ryoushen."

Like she intended to do, she made it so the boy laughed.

Following what Fatima did, Link decided to introduce Krauser, since the man wasn't going to do it himself.

"The sarcastic man is Krauser."

Krauser sighed, not understanding what the situation was really.

"So, why are you two here anyway? You don't look like you're from a clan here in Hyrule."

Fatima decided to first explain the dire situation of her kingdom which lied in a different world.

"You see… there's a man that seemed to have come from this world, and he ah… well, took over my kingdom. At least, the castle anyway, but my mother and father are there… so, yeah…"

She explained the rest of the situation on how they needed allies, connections, and the sages to break the barrier on the castle.

Hearing the story, Link became excited.

"Awesome! Krauser, can we help them? Can we? Can we? Can we?"

Krauser knew if he said "no," then the boy would argue and never let it go, so he agreed to it.

"Sure… I really have nothing to do anyway."

Link jumped with excitement.

"Alright! I get to help save a kingdom!"

Link's thoughts went back to what his father said about him, causing him to hold his hand up to his face so he could inspect the triforce mark that was with him since birth.

_Grandfather was right after all… I can be a hero!_

**End of chapter 3**

**A/N: I have finally updated this, aren't you guys a bit happier now?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Why does it take me so long to update? Gah! I am so lazy! XD**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, Wild Arms, or any of your characters!**_

**Chapter four:**

That night, the four decided to rest and camp out. After all, they would have to be well rested to make it through the ordeal in store for them the next day. They couldn't afford to waste any energy.

However, like with most children, Krauser could not manage to force Link to go to bed.

"B-but Krauser! I'm not tired!" Link remained skeptical about sleeping.

Krauser didn't want to deal with this. In fact, he just loathed children… especially ones in their pre-teens like Link.

They were just too stubborn to listen, like Link was doing now.

One word to describe them though… _brat…_

Much to his relief, though, the _lovely _Princess Fatima relieved him of his duties babysitting Link for the night.

"Hey dear… if you don't get any rest now, you won't have the energy to beat up the bad guys tomorrow."

Appalled at the idea of not fulfilling his heroic duties, Link decided not to give Fatima a hard time. At least, that's what he made it appear to be.

"No! I don't want to be beaten by bad guys! I'll go to bed then…!"

Really, Link didn't want to disappoint Fatima. He _admired _her. She was attempting to save her world! And if it were his world, she would try to save it as well.

She was so kind to him.

Ever since they met, when Link and Krauser got into arguments, Fatima always tried to look at it from both angles, instead of just one. Her compromising skills were wonderful.

He didn't only admire her, he loved her to death.

With those thoughts, the triforce symbol on his hand seemed to glow. He never seemed to understand the damn thing. It always gave off a bright light when his thoughts were of good.

_Does this thing have a special power or something! Is that why it glows sometimes..?_

It all confused him. He could just sleep on it. He would think about it later when it did not consume his time and energy.

**Later…**

Despite Fatima getting Link to bed, she wasn't in bed herself. She was thinking about… her brother… who was he? Where was he? Did he care about her? Did he even know her? Was he still even alive?

"Maybe the answer's right in front of my face…" She muttered to herself.

Much to her surprise, Krauser was still awake. Like Ryoushen, who chose not to speak, Krauser was listening to her talk to herself.

"Gah! I must know! I want to know who my brother is…!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

Instead of pretending he was asleep, Krauser spoke out.

"What's wrong?" He blurted out, irritating Ryoushen secretly, seeing as how he thought Fatima just needed some alone time.

Fatima, however, didn't take offense to it. He was an ally, so he might as well know what her real intentions were.

"A few years ago, my mother informed me that I had a brother… and you know what? He was around the same age as me. Just… a prophecy came up, before we were born. My brother would end up in the hands of someone else. Some woman I think… a Guardian of Life or something like that… the one who made the prophecy. However, her prophecy was a little fucked up."

Krauser let a out a laugh at the last statement, and at the same time, Ryoushen realized how Fatima was talking about his mother, Faluna.

"What was it she fucked up in..? When and where…?" In reaction to this comment, Ryoushen _accidentally_ kicked him while he _rolled over _in his sleep.

_**You ass! Don't call my mother a fuck up!** _

The light phoenix nodded, much to his surprise.

"Well, you see… she predicted when we would be born, but, she was wrong. We were actually born at the same time. We were twins. But… I'm baffled about how I don't remember him. How did he disappear like that? I don't know… there were rumors that my father tried to kill him, which, again, were a little fucked up… seeing as how my brother could not have been a baby when it happened!" She massaged her forehead due to her confusion.

Krauser began to ponder for a moment, and soon, began to come to a close on a conclusion.

"Is there anyway to determine if someone is of royal blood? I mean… any worthiness or something like that…?"

Fatima seemed to brighten up.

"Well, only those who have special relations with me may touch my silver blood without dying… Wait… does that help with anything?" She seemed confused again.

Krauser tried his best to clear it up for her.

"Soooo, has anyone touched it before, without dying, _and _you didn't know who they were?"

Fatima began to reminisce to the time when Ryoushen carried her on his back without him experiencing any sort of poison from her blood.

"Well… Ryoushen…"

The answer really was in front of her face. She began to stare in Ryoushen's direction, while, at the same time, he jerked up from his position, revealing his eavesdropping of the conversation.

"Ryoushen…? You're my brother…?" The lonely, depressed child version of her seemed to fade.

"_Why didn't you tell me!"_ She embraced him.

Krauser answered for Ryoushen.

"He didn't know… he had a different mother. That Guardian of Life, right?"

Ryoushen embraced Fatima now.

"Yeah… she was the only mother I knew. She was so loving, I didn't want to find my real mother." He sighed with a bit of guilt.

Despite what he said, deep down, Ryoushen had wondered what his origins were. He had found them now… or had he? Something in his memories told him otherwise.

"Fatima… does the name _Beatrice_ ring a bell?"

Her baffled expression answered his question.

_I guess… it was just a dream from long ago then… just a child's nightmare…_

**Inside Phoenix Castle**

A girl with the appearance of a child, long violet hair that dropped to the back of her knees, but non-human blood red eyes, kicked her feet around, being bored while sitting in the throne of the king.

Uninterested in Kanune's pain that was the result of Fatima's poisonous blood, Beatrice seemed more interested in watching the two phoenixes in Hyrule instead.

She stared into the images of the mirror in which she used to track their movements.

"Oh my…! Look at how my _Child of Darkness _has grown Kanune!" She nearly jumped off of the throne in excitement.

He became furious at her ignorance of his injury.

"Beatrice…! Your so called _Child of Light _has rendered me blind!"

Ignoring his bickering, she continued to watch her two "children" in the mirror, especially her _Child of Darkness…_

"It's been so long since I have seen you child… close to 1000 years…" She smiled sadly, longing to be closer to him again.

Flashback:

Faluna began to mend Ryoushen's wounds. The cuts and bruises were horrible… his ribs could have been broken as well. It was a miracle… her finding him on the beach.

Although, the little lash out of her darker half had them afraid for a moment.

_Faluna! You must not allow that child to live! Kill him and the world will be a better place!_

The lash out of her darker half echoed through her mind… It bothered her too much… it was like the thought was there to purposely distract her from tending Ryoushen's wounds.

"O-ow!" The child cried in pain.

After tending to his wounds, she carried him off to bed for rest.

"I'm sorry dear… mending wounds isn't exactly painless…" she kissed his forehead sweetly.

In return to the kiss, he embraced her warmly.

"I'll call you _mother _now, okay?" He laughed.

She stroked his cheek lovingly, moving thin strands of hair out of his face as well.

"Call me whatever you wish dear. I am proud to be called your mother."

_**It is I who he should call mother! Faluna…! You bitch…! You stole my Child of Darkness from me again!**_

Beatrice glared, jealous that she could not be as close to her child as Faluna was… her enemy… the one who banished her so she couldn't even touch her Nega Filgaia children.

All she could do was… witness them grow… perhaps maybe experience death one day, never to come back to see the light of day again…

_**No…!**_

She began to tear over the thought of never being allowed to speak with her children.

_**I will visit him in his dreams! I will plague his dreams until he realizes I exist!**_

Faluna shuddered as a chill ran up her spine.

"What's wrong mother…?" Ryoushen asked, concerned.

Faluna's darker half began to lash out again.

_She is here! Beatrice is here!_

Barely managing to keep a hold over her darker half, Faluna hastily put Ryoushen to bed.

"G-gah!" She didn't know if she could control her darker half or not really.

Beatrice's _and _Ryoushen's presences had given her darker half an advantage over her.

_Kill him! She's here for him!_

Faluna fell to her knees, attempting to gain victory over the mental battle.

"N-no! I made it so she couldn't touch him!"

Her darker half laughed at her.

_Foolishness! She is the demon of dreams! Now that he is asleep, she can enter his dream! It's just another portal into his mind!_

Faluna froze, amazed at her own stupidity of the situation.

"Y-you're right… how foolish of me…" She agreed with her darker half.

She, however, knew that killing Ryoushen would not solve the problem. After all, there were six more reincarnations she could go after.

"No… I won't kill him!" She dashed to his room hastily to save him from Beatrice's grasp.

Oddly enough, though, he had already dashed out of his room, and into her arms for protection, tearing up in fear of what he had witnessed.

"Mom! Mom! A… a demon…! She called me _Child of Darkness_! I… I killed so many people! A-an-" She embraced him, cutting him off.

She began comforting him with her soft voice.

"It'll be okay dear… alright…?" She kissed his forehead.

Just to be cautious, she slept nearby Ryoushen's door. Faluna repeated this process every night until Beatrice stopped making appearances in Ryoushen's dreams.

End of Flashback:

Beatrice destroyed a wall in blind fury reminiscing what happened that day.

_I was so close…! That stupid bitch of a sister of mine…! She gave his mental power a boost! He escaped my grasp!_

Kanune laughed at her pain, as if it were revenge for the zoning out session earlier.

**Back to Fatima and Ryoushen**

Fatima had fallen asleep now, her head rested on Ryoushen's chest.

However, Ryoushen was very much awake, seeing as how Fatima managed to toss and turn in her sleep, he couldn't get much sleep himself.

"Wait… Are you having a nightmare…? Or is that dream demon plaguing your dreams too…?" He whispered to her softly.

His assumptions were correct.

"No…!" Fatima tossed again. "Father! Why are you doing this! Stop it! I want to keep my memories of Ryoushen! Don't use me to cover up your crime!" She became loud, bothering the others' sleep.

It was too late however, Link was already up.

"What…? Is something wrong with Ms. Fatima…?" He asked drowsily.

Krauser seemed wide awake from the commotion as well.

"Here… I'll help her out…" Krauser attempted to wake her up, but it was to no avail.

Baffled, Krauser looked to Ryoushen for the solution.

Ryoushen began to speak to Fatima, as if she were awake.

"Fatima… what do you see? Your father, or a girl with the appearance of a child?" Ryoushen asked.

It was a miracle. Fatima could actually hear her brother while she was dreaming.

_A girl with the appearance of a child telling me to come to her now, actually…_

Ryoushen started to wake her up physically now by shaking her body gently, but still, nothing.

"Wake up! Don't go to that witch!"

Link, still baffled, tried to awaken Fatima as well, repeating the shaking that Ryoushen did.

"Come on Ms. Fatima! Wake up! It's just a nightmare…! You always have to remember that!"

Similar to earlier, his triforce gave off a light, but now, Link could see someone hovering above them, a girl that looked like she was two years younger than him.

"Hey… who's she?" Link asked, confused.

Ryoushen, the only one that recognized her, jumped up from his sitting position.

"Beatrice…!" He stared, petrified.

Delighted to see him, she smiled.

"My my… _Child of Darkness, _you have grown in the past 1000 years!" She mused.

He scowled.

"Away with you, witch! Stop bothering us with your foolishness!"

Beatrice grimaced.

"Is that what you say to your mother!"

Ryoushen snickered.

"You see, you are _not_ my mother. Your sister Faluna is. She was the only one that truly loved me on your Godforsaken planet!" He snapped back.

With that last comment, she mysteriously disappeared, and the awakening of Fatima took place.

"Oi… what an eventful day…" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Ryoushen helped her to her feet, having a serious expression about his face.

"Fatima… I think, we should go to _Filgaia_ as soon as possible." He suggested.

Fatima stared in Link's and Krauser's direction, waiting for them to reply, and soon enough, they nodded, giving her the signal to nod as well.

"Okay… I'd like to see the woman who took care of my brother…"

**End of Chapter four:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! Chapter five! It's on to Filgaia! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, Wild Arms, or any of your characters!**_

**Chapter Five:**

Fatima strolled about Lake Hylia, thoughts on her mind from days before. She should not have cared… but she did, and it was eating at her thoughts every moment.

"Ms. Fatima? Is something wrong?" Link tugged on her robe.

Being dragged back to reality, she realized she had Link to worry about as well. It would be best if he didn't know of her being troubled from the earlier events.

"N-no… I'm just happy that I found my brother…" She glanced in Ryoushen's direction.

Before Link could answer, realizing she wasn't telling the entire truth, he felt a tap on the shoulder from Ryoushen, gesturing for him to go elsewhere.

"I'll take care of it… don't worry, Princess Fatima will be just fine…"

To reassure Link, Ryoushen gently wrapped his arms about Fatima, as a loving embrace.

"Fatima… does this have something to do with that note that Krauser wrote?"

She remained silent, remembering the contents.

_Dear all…_

_I have taken this opportunity to inform you that I will not accompany you on your quest. I am just a petty wanderer. I prefer to wander alone… not with a pre-teen, not with royalty, and not with someone who can't seem to find his rightful place. _

_I don't want to love anyone, and I don't want to be loved._

_I leave Link in your care… this way the brat won't follow me anymore… He seems to like you more anyway…_

_Goodbye and good riddance…_

Fatima clenched her fists, feeling betrayed.

"Why…?" She muttered angrily.

Ryoushen made more of a tighter embrace on his sister.

"Sis… I know you had feelings for him, but… he isn't worth this much despair… he was a good-for-nothing bastard. He made a mistake and a will realize it soon…" He whispered in her ear.

Fatima turned to face her brother, showing him a tear that made its way down her right cheek.

"I let him hear my thoughts and everything though…! It didn't matter to him…!"

Ryoushen wiped away her tears from her eyes.

"And that's why he's a good-for-nothing bastard. It's best to forget about him… after all, we should concentrate on rescuing those we love first… they're the ones that really matter…" He smiled.

Smiling weakly, she wiped away her remaining tears, putting on her strong-willed expression again.

"Thanks Ryoushen… thanks for helping me open my eyes…"

Before he could give her one last loving embrace though, everything was interrupted by a stumbling unknown dark phoenix.

Much to Fatima's disgust, his tanned skin forced her to reminisce of the events with Kanune weeks beforehand.

His black hair with red highlights and his calm, brown eyes seemed to make up for it though.

He could not have been part of her army though… he did not have the phoenix emblem attached to his tattered robes like Ryoushen and she had.

So what was he? A rebel to the royal family?

"I've been sent here by the rebelling phoenix army… for punishment by your highness…" He grimaced at the statement.

Shocked to hear of something so moronic, she sighed.

"What is it that they accuse you of?"

The dark phoenix didn't even bow to her before, and he certainly didn't now.

"I snuck into the phoenix rebelling base, and I attempted to steal food for my brothers and sisters starving at home due to this war." He glared at her.

Fatima scowled.

"Now why do they do this to me…? Oi… this isn't even that highly offensive…" She muttered.

She bowed in apology to him, taking him by surprise.

"I am sorry for all of the trouble my army has caused you. It's just that we are running low on supplies, and we're low on soldiers."

He remained silent.

In response to this, Fatima held out her hand, as if introducing herself.

"I'm Fatima… could you tell me your name sir?"

Under a quiet voice, he answered her.

"Koishii…"

The dark phoenix gently shook her hand.

In response, she managed a bright smile.

"So… you managed to sneak into our highly secured base huh…?" She asked, realizing he could be of some help on their quest.

He nodded.

"It's… well… I've learned to be quick about things…"

Ryoushen and Link watched the event in delight.

They were both happy for Fatima… she seemed to have already forgotten about Krauser. She had moved on…

But another unexpected surprise came up…

Hearing something from above, Ryoushen reacted quickly by leering in that direction, noticing someone was watching them… a cloaked figure.

But something seemed familiar about that cloaked figure…

From the sky, a voice boomed.

_Well done Fatima… you've won someone else over to your side…_

Acting hastily, Fatima unsheathed her sword, staring into the red eyes of what she thought was another demon.

"W-who are you!"

The cloaked figure descended from the sky to the ground, removing the cloak as she did so.

Much to Ryoushen's surprise… it was one of the people he loved most…

She had ruby red eyes, fangs of a vampire, the outfit of a priestess, pale skin, and the angelic wings of an angel.

He knew her well…

"M-mother…!" Ryoushen embraced her quickly.

Fatima stared in embarrassment.

She had just drawn her sword on her brother's mother…

"So… you're Faluna?" She asked, sheathing her sword in embarrassment.

Embracing her so called son back, she smiled warmly.

"Yes… that's my name… I'm here for two reasons."

Her eyes searched the area, concerning the other four.

"What two reasons? You're supposed to be guarding Filgaia mother!" Ryoushen began to argue.

Faluna shook her head.

"I also have my duty as a mother… What kind of mother doesn't protect their child?"

Before he could ask what she was talking about, a dragon crashed into the ground, explaining the situation itself…

_**I have come for my master's children…!**_

Remembering the child that appeared before them a few days ago, Ryoushen and Fatima hastily took their fighting stances.

But before they were going to attack it, Faluna stepped in front of them, having a weapon withdrawn that appeared to be a gun, and at the same time, a sword.

"Let's go Argetlam…" Faluna muttered.

The dragon took a sweep at Faluna, giving her an edge as she jumped on its arm to get to the head with ease.

"Heh… too slow!" She smirked.

The battle ended sooner than it started.

Faluna had decapitated the head of the dragon in one swing with her weapon, tainting her white robe with black blood.

"Hmm… maybe I could have let you guys handle that… couldn't have been too much trouble for you." She smiled wryly.

**Later…**

Ryoushen sadly watched Faluna try to cleanse herself and her robe in the lake.

_Mother is really paranoid about blood… if so… then… why didn't she let us handle that dragon…? Was it to satisfy her other side again…?_

After the thought was finished, Faluna was already out of the lake sitting beside him.

"She almost got out again… you realize that right?" She said with anxiety.

Ryoushen nodded, remembering when he was just a child and Faluna had just found him.

**Flashback**

Faluna, feeling as if she should take advantage of the peace on the planet, was strolling along the beach, enjoying the sight of a crystal clear blue ocean like she did before the planet was a wasteland.

"I'm glad this planet has been restored to its original state…"

Her stroll was soon interrupted when an injured boy came into sight.

"Please… help…" He pleaded while coughing up blood.

Ready to help carry the boy to her home, Faluna's movement was halted by something... or rather, someone else…

_Kill him…_

She recognized the voice clearly.

_**Kurai! What are you doing! This boy needs help!**_

It was then she remembered the events from years before, when she reincarnated Nega Filgaia…

_That boy will bring about the destruction of our planet…! Kill him now and the other six reincarnations will be useless to Beatrice!_

It couldn't be helped. Dark Faluna was controlling her movements now, unsheathing the sword that was supposed to keep her sealed away.

_**No…! You can't kill him…!**_

She tried to restrain her arm from further movement, but it was to no avail.

It wasn't until she looked into his child-like eyes that she could regain some sort of control in her arm again.

The eyes were full of sorrow and fear… she wanted to fix that…

_Fix his pain and sorrow by killing him…! Finish him off…!_

Knowing he was about to die, he closed his eyes, awaiting death.

_**NO!**_

Before the sword was going to be thrust into the boy's heart, Faluna managed to gain a little bit of control in her arm, altering its intended path into the ground, leaving the boy unharmed.

He stared into her eyes, which had been cold and emotionless before, but were now returned to normal.

"I'm sorry about that… I just have problems… mentally…" She smiled weakly before giving him a hand.

After the event, Faluna mended Ryoushen's wounds… mentally and physically… to him, she was worthy to be called his "mother."

However, over time, he lost his memory of time before that… but he didn't care… he was happy with Faluna, his mother that had adopted him out of the kindness of her heart.

**End of Flashback**

Thanks to her other half, Ryoushen was almost killed as a child…

Ryoushen and Faluna sighed, realizing it was in the past, and it was time to move on…

"Are you ready to go to Filgaia Ryoushen?" She asked.

He nodded, and after doing so, gathered the other three to a certain position in order to open a portal.

Link and Ryoushen could have sworn they heard Fatima mutter something.

"Goodbye Krauser…"

And instead of remaining distant from everyone else like Ryoushen had thought, Koishii remained close to Fatima… but silent, as usual…

And so Link said his goodbyes as well.

"I'm off to become a hero… aren't you proud of me grandfather…?" He stared intently at the triforce symbol on his hand again.

**Filgaia: Crimson Noble Castle**

Faluna searched the area, calling out someone's name that Ryoushen wasn't familiar with.

"Roy! Roy! Where are you!" She began to search frantically.

Link tugged on Ryoushen's robe, baffled by Faluna's actions.

"Ryoushen…? Who is Roy…?" He asked.

He shrugged, not knowing how to answer.

An hour later, Faluna came back, breathless and ghostly pale.

"Roy's gone…! So is Jet and Lynnel!"

To obtain more information from Faluna, Ryoushen began to gently shake her by her shoulders.

"Who is Roy!"

Faluna looked away, blushing as she did so.

"Your little brother…"

For moments Ryoushen stared at his mother blankly.

"Wait… mother… I thought you were barren…"

She shrugged, as if she had no clue as well.

"I thought I was too… I guess God blessed me with a successor but…"

Ryoushen placed his hand upon Faluna's shoulder.

"A new guardian of life…? That quickly…? How old is he Mother?"

She hung her head in shame.

"10 years old…"

**With Fatima and Koishii**

Fatima wandered around an extremely large shelf in a library of the castle, amazed as to how much history Faluna had in her race.

"Not all of it is history you know…" Koishii muttered.

Koishii left his leaning position against the wall before pulling a book from a shelf, showing Fatima some machinery designs.

"Eh…? What the hell is that…?" She stared at the machinery designs.

Koishii smiled at her ignorance.

"It's a weapon of war… I'm surprised you've never seen a _gun _before…"

Flashbacks of Faluna's weapon appeared in their minds.

"But…" Fatima began to search through books.

Koishii began to search as well, curious about Faluna's weapon.

"Nothing…" Koishii scratched his forehead in confusion.

Fatima seemed to have given up as well.

"Well… it seems that there are no records or data of her weapon…"

When all hope was lost, and they were departing from the library, Koishii and Fatima came across an old diary lying on an old desk.

Fatima began to study the contents of the diary, as did Koishii…

"This seems to be Faluna's diary…"

_Year 500 BC, July 7th, 9:30 P.M._

_It's pretty cool! Kurai and me get to become guardians tomorrow! She'll be the Guardian of Death, and I'll be the Guardian of Life! _

_We're helping out this planet, our father, and Lucia by doing so… that's all I could ask for… _

_As long as I'm helping out those I love, I don't mind sacrificing my life as a full-fledged angel to serve as a guardian. It's not so bad… I even have a loved one going through it with me. Yep! That's right! My full-fledged demon sister Kurai! _

_We're twins, her and I… we share every pain and experience together… _

_Whoops! Father is calling me for dinner! My cousin Elm is here as well… (He's half ice phoenix, half Crimson Noble, but don't tell anyone! That's a secret to keep him from being harassed by the other Crimson Nobles!)_

_Alright, until the next entry!_

Fatima stared bewildered at the entry…

"Didn't Shabu mention an "Elm" before…?" She spoke to herself.

Together, Koishii and Fatima began to read the next entry.

_Year 500 BC, July 8th, 11:00 P.M._

_Something horrible happened… something horrible happened during the ceremony to becoming guardians…! _

_A fallen angel by the name of Kemu disrupted our ceremony…_

_He used a spirit stone on Kurai to control her mind, body, and soul… so he commanded her to attack me… I could barely defend myself… I… I had no choice to… I wasn't strong enough… I was so confused…! There was no other way to stop her rampage…!_

_I sealed my very own sister into my body…_

_God what have I done! _

_Even now I can feel her very demonic aura winning the battle inside my mind…_

_I need to do something quick, before I go insane as well… _

_Forgive me Kurai, my sister…_

Fatima and Koishii exchanged looks, wondering if Faluna was a threat… but that was over 1500 years ago… maybe it changed…? They read on.

_505 BC, August 19, 12:00 A.M_

_It's peculiar… _

_Lucia performed a ritual on my body…_

_I can't sense Kurai anymore…_

_Is that a bad thing…? Why do I have this horrible feeling…? Is it because my sister is basically dead…? No… she's not dead… and this won't be the last I see of her… maybe that's it…_

_995 BC, April 10, 5:00 P.M_

_I feel… sick…_

_Like something horrible is going to happen here shortly… that's why I've moved to a secluded forest area… I can use my guardian powers and I can make sure my loved ones are safe from harm…_

_Father argued against it…_

_In fact, he forbid me but… I ran away from home… yes, I ran away… Forgive me father… hehe… hard to believe I disobeyed Lord Takuno of the Crimson Noble race huh…?_

_995 BC, April 25, 8:00 P.M._

_It's strange… I found a human collapsed in my forest today… I've never seen a human before… but this one looks… cute? Tee hee…_

_Drink his blood! Of course not! I gave that up after becoming a full-fledged angel…_

_He's resting right now at the moment… I guess you could say it's a heat stroke he's suffering from… I've healed his body though, so he should be just fine…_

_I asked him his name before he passed out though…_

_Jet Enduro…_

_I'll remember that…_

Koishii didn't know whether to gag from the reading of the girl's love life, or to keep reading to discover some important information.

"It's like going into the mind of a teenager…" Koishii muttered.

Fatima just smiled in reaction to the entry.

They continued to read on…

_998 BC, May 27, 10:00 P.M_

_Well, I barely write in this thing huh…? I should though… seeing as how I'm eternally young… and I'll never d- wait… I already died, haha. I know, it's hard to believe, isn't it? I died before. I died less than a month after that last entry. _

_Let me explain…_

_Kurai had gotten loose again…_

_This time, her rampage was taken to a new level…_

_Father tried to save me, but it was to no avail… she killed him… she killed our father… _

_She intended to have everything devoured by death… she wanted to end all suffering… but… that wasn't my sister at all… _

_I can't forgive her…_

_Jet came to the rescue though…_

_With the guardian of desire, and an ancient weapon called "Argetlam" he came to my rescue._

_He told Kurai that he loved me…_

_His desire was to protect me…_

_He obtained Argetlam for me… to bring me back…_

_Traces of Kurai appeared… she understood… she wanted us to be happy together… she took hold of Argetlam, and amazingly, like legend had it, the light and darkness in my body balanced out, giving me control again._

_But the spell had already been cast…_

_I was destined to die…_

_The ruins collapsed on me, but I managed to get Jet out in time thank God…_

_Then how am I alive…?_

_My mother Yuka, an angel from the heavens, had this all planned out… Luceid, the Guardian of Desire… Argetlam… Jet's desire to bring me back…_

_Soon enough, I was back in his arms again…_

_As if it weren't happy enough, Jet proposed to me…! _

_Now we're married… and the planet has been restored to its original state before it became a wasteland…_

Fatima and Koishii figured that "Argetlam" had been the weapon Faluna was using but…

To Fatima's interest, the prophecy made by Faluna… that was in the next entry… but before she could read it, Ryoushen burst through the door with Link, both breathless.

"Hey you…!" Ryoushen glared at Koishii. "You better not be doing things to my sister…! I will ring your-" Fatima hushed him to have him breathe.

Glad to have oxygen again, Ryoushen sank to the floor for a sitting position.

"M-mother's gone… I-I found this…"

Ryoushen handed Fatima a note that said:

_We have your son…_

_I suggest you gather the remaining Crimson Noble children and bring them to us if you want to see him alive again… _

_We will meet you outside of the ancient Guardian Sanctuary tonight at midnight…_

Fatima sighed, not knowing what to do next…

"We came here in search of a sage, and for new allies…" She muttered.

Ryoushen had a worried look about his face.

"Sage, allies…? I honestly don't care right now… I'm concerned about my mother and my little brother… I didn't even get to meet him yet…"

Fatima sympathized with him.

"Well… that's natural, seeing as how they're the family you fully know…"

Link, finally catching his breath as well, tried to comprehend the situation.

"Ms. Fatima…? What's our next move…?" He asked.

Tired of hearing the conversation, Koishii intervened.

"Excuse me…! It is 11:00 P.M. now, and we should go help Faluna!" He stated firmly.

Ryoushen and Fatima nodded in agreement.

"I'll guide you guys to the sanctuary." He said out of his experience of knowing the planet's areas.

**Outside of the Guardian Sanctuary**

A little boy, short silver hair with violet highlights, red eyes and fangs of the Crimson Noble race, small, infant angel wings, and a normal outfit of a sleeveless shirt and jeans with huge combat boots, kicked ferociously at the kidnappers' leg.

"You bad man…! Mommy's going to kill you once she finds out you kidnapped me!" He hissed.

Knocking the boy off of his feet, he laughed at the threat.

"We've been specially trained to handle Crimson Nobles. We can handle a puny female Crimson Noble."

He continued on.

"Besides… your human father disappeared, remember? You're doomed kid…"

The boy held onto hope however, and soon enough, he could see his mother come into sight…

But no other Crimson Noble children were with her…

What was she doing…?

"Where is my son!" She yelled at the kidnapper.

Before the boy knew it, he was jerked up into the air by his wings, crying at the pain.

"Mom…! H-help…!" He began to kick.

The kidnapper stared, disappointed at her actions.

"No children with you huh…? Too bad for your son…"

With the snap of a finger, many more men with similar outfits appeared, weapons drawn against Faluna.

"There are no more Crimson Noble children left…! Didn't you know that from when Lord Blazer exterminated almost our entire race!" She stood firm.

He shook Roy's fragile body, as if taunting Faluna.

"This little boy should prove that there are more…! It's our duty to follow the actions of our ancestors…! It's tradition to-"

Faluna interrupted him.

"Devour Crimson Noble children…? You're sick…"

He cackled in response.

"Exactly! Devouring Crimson Noble children make us gain unimaginable powers…!"

Faluna clenched her fists.

"Return my son now, or you will regret it…"

To taunt her some more, he roughly shook Roy's body by the hold on his infant wings, allowing Faluna to hear his louder cries of pain.

"_Let him go now!"_

The feeling from so long ago emerged… the dark feeling of hate within her heart… the demon aura inside of her mind took control…

Dark Faluna was back…

Her silver hair became raven black, her white wings became black, and her claws seemed to grow a bit larger than before.

"You asked for it… hehe…" She smiled maliciously.

Before long, the kidnapper's henchmen were slain in mere seconds, their blood tainting the grounds around the ancient sanctuary.

In fear of suffering the same fate, he pulled his weapon to the throat of Roy.

"D-don't move…! If you do, your son will die…!"

She stopped, finally showing emotion to what was going on.

_**Crap… I can't have Roy killed…! Why do I even care though…? **_

The thought was interrupted by the kidnapper's body lying on the ground, slain, and Roy unharmed.

Alarmed by the sudden kill, Dark Faluna searched the area frantically.

"Who did that! Show yourself!"

Before long, a mysterious figure stood before her, staring at her intently.

She inspected him as well, his long black hair, red eyes, pale skin, matured black wings, his outfit all black with chains dangling from his pants like someone she knew before…

"Hello… mother…" He stated not seeming too happy to see her.

Memories rushed back through her mind, of someone important… someone important to her… that's right… a man named _Koruno… _Back when she was a teenager, she fell in love with a punk Crimson Noble… She got pregnant, and, not wanting her father to find out, she…

_You tried to get rid of him, right Kurai?_

Dark Faluna pushed the thought away.

"I thought I was rid of you…!" She scowled.

The boy shook his head.

"Do you really think father would let you get rid of me that easily…? I'm your mistake, just deal with it…"

Faluna's thoughts interfered.

_So what was his name again Kurai…? Kyo…? My my… I didn't know you kept this many secrets from me!_

"SHUT UP!" Dark Faluna hissed at everyone.

Kyo forcefully grabbed her by the wrist, and, for some reason, was easily able to force Dark Faluna to grab a hold of the hilt on Argetlam, giving Faluna control of her body again.

"So… Kyo is it…?" She stared at him intently. "Well… I'm sure if Kurai wasn't being possessed by Kemu, then she would have been proud to see you fully grown."

Before he could answer, he was interrupted by the arrival of Fatima and the others and the loud cries of Roy.

"Roy…!" Faluna dashed to her son, embracing him as she did so. "I'm sorry that took me so long sweetie…" she kissed his forehead for comfort.

Instead of still crying, he managed to smile.

"I knew you'd save me! Just like daddy always does!"

Finally noticing Ryoushen was watching, Faluna set Roy on his feet, making sure he was facing in Ryoushen's direction.

"That's your big brother that went to war…."

Delighted at the statement, Roy excitingly jumped into Ryoushen's arms.

"Big brother…! I'm so happy to see you…!" He buried his head into the dark phoenix's chest.

Patting his head, Ryoushen smiled.

"Glad to finally meet my little brother…"

When family jumped back into his mind, he remembered Fatima.

"Oh yeah!" He pointed to Fatima. "This is my blood sister Fatima. She is the commander of the rebelling army I'm in."

Roy stared, at a loss of words.

"She's the princess of the phoenix kingdom mother told me about…. So does that make you a prince big brother?"

Ryoushen and Fatima remained silent, giving Koishii the time to speak.

"Dark phoenix such as Ryoushen and me are not permitted to be in the royal family… we're considered lower than low… to the royals, we're scum… we're trash…" He stated painfully as an insult to himself and Ryoushen.

Roy, however, stared blankly.

"Well… why? You are all of the same race. You should be treated as equals!" He said with optimism.

Fatima shook her head.

"It doesn't work like that in our world… we are judged by our elements… I do wish, however, it worked the way you say it should."

Distracted by Faluna's frantic searching, Fatima couldn't help but ask.

"Faluna…? What are you searching for…? We've already found Roy…"

Faluna stopped, sighing in exasperation.

"Roy's babysitter Lynnel… I think she was taken hostage too, but they neglected to mention her…"

Roy quickly jumped out of Ryoushen's arms, running into the Guardian Sanctuary afterwards.

"I'll find her…!"

**15 minutes later…**

Dragging a 17 year old girl with short brown hair and yellow robes on, Roy ran excitingly.

"Mother! Here she is!"

Faluna sighed, rubbing her forehead as she did so.

"So much stress today…"

In reaction to the comment, Ryoushen wrapped his arms about her, being concerned.

"Now all we have to do is find father huh…?"

Before long, feeling weary from the events, Faluna decided to allow her unconsciousness take over for a few hours…

"Yeah… I wonder where Jet is now…"

She fainted into Ryoushen's arms, causing everyone else to panic, but Ryoushen began to reassure them.

"Don't worry… she's just taking a nap like most Crimson Nobles do." He smiled weakly.

**Crimson Noble Castle**

Fatima had to know… she had to know more details about that prophecy… so she snuck into the library while everyone was asleep, or so she thought…

Koishii had been eying her every move; his interest peaked by her actions.

Koishii, however, hid himself within the shadows of a shelf, being careful not to be seen.

Not noticing him, she began to read the next entry, not realizing she was muttering it loud enough for Koishii to hear.

_1000 BC, December 1, 12:00 A.M._

_Unfortunately, yesterdayy I found out I was barren… it was such a disappointment… I cried in Jet's arms. He blamed it on himself, him being a machine, and all. But it wasn't him, it was me… I was the angel… it was forbidden for me to do that…_

_I just thought it would be different since I was basically half demon now…_

_I wanted a little boy so badly… _

_To make matters worst, I cooperated with Kurai today, and we did a special ceremony… A reincarnation ceremony… _

_We reincarnated **Nega Filgaia**… an attempt to recreate a planet made by my evil sister Beatrice… the demon of dreams… _

_Concerned about it being reincarnated into one person being easy for Beatrice to find and interfere with, we discovered a solution together…_

_We would reincarnate it into seven different beings of different elements, each with a unique ability:_

_Earth…_

_Fire…_

_Water…_

_Wind…_

_Spirit…_

_Light…_

_Darkness…_

_When brought together by Beatrice, these seven will bring about the end of our universe. _

_I suspect a few will definitely be found in the phoenix kingdom though… _

_It's my curse… my burden…_

_I will carry this alone… _

_I hope **Nega Filgaia **will have a wonderful new life… free of its wretched mother…_

Fatima paused, noticing there were many other entries after this one.

Maybe more information over the prophecy…?

She continued.

_1010 BC, April 6, 7:00 P.M._

_I encountered the **Nega Filgaia of Darkness** today…_

_My my… he grew into such a handsome lad…_

_Kurai attempted to murder him though, to help the other six… but just staring into his innocent eyes… it gave me the strength to stop her…_

_He lost all trace of his previous memories… all he knew was that he was a dark phoenix from the phoenix kingdom, and his name was **Ryoushen**…_

_I couldn't help it… I wanted a son… and I wanted this **Ryoushen **to have a normal life. _

_Already, I love this child…_

_I don't see him as the **Nega Filgaia of Darkness**, but as the son I've always wanted…_

_I don't feel as if I am cursed… I feel as if I am blessed…_

_Thank you God…_

Fatima stopped; she was at a loss of words…

Ryoushen would help bring about the end of the world…? There were six more…? But…

"I am Ryoushen's twin… my element is light… I was born at the same time as him, so… does that make me a reincarnation too…?" She pondered it.

She shook her head in disbelief.

"There's no way… not all of those reincarnations could have been from my kingdom…" She closed the diary, not wishing to hear the rubbish any longer.

While leaving, she heard a book fall from the shelf to the floor, but when she looked…

Nobody was there…

She could have sworn she saw Koishii's figure in the shadows…

Fatima decided on not pushing the thought any further… she would have to sleep for the big day tomorrow.

After all, she would have to search for the first sage tomorrow…

**End of Chapter Five:**

**A/N: It's amazing isn't it? 16 pages…! You better be happy…! But yeah... this is based off of the current events happening in my life as of late.**


End file.
